


Patience

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Forced Baptism, Forced Immersion, Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Manhandling, cruel Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael needs Castiel.  He needs his lieutenant, but the Castiel of this world is different.Still, Michael knows what to do about that.But first...  First Castiel must be purified, and he must be claimed.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any kind of immersion or drowning type content upsetting, please don’t read any further.
> 
> There is no rescue for Cas in this story :(

Dean’s hands have hurt him, before.

Dean’s words have hurt him, too.

But this isn’t Dean.

Even so, Cas can’t bring himself to lash out, to fight, when it means drawing even a single drop of blood from that familiar body being used against him.

Not that it’ll help.

Cas is a seraph.

Michael is an archangel, and even if Cas summoned every ounce of his Grace he knows Michael wouldn’t even flinch.

That’s not to say he doesn’t struggle. He tries to tear himself free of Michael’s hold, grabs at anything they pass, does whatever he can to halt their forward momentum.

He can’t even slow them down.

“There’s no point in resisting,” Michael says. “You are meant to be more than you are, Castiel. I’ll help you with that.”

Up head, narrow marble steps lead down into a glistening pool. Cas can smell the balsam, heady, intense.

He digs in his heels, but Michael’s strength is undeniable; he’s pressed up against Cas’s back, hands locked tight around the smaller angel’s arms, and then he spins Cas to face him, and slowly, inexorably, pushes him under.

The oil feels like it’s seeping into every inch of him; he quickly arrests the function of his lungs, stopping it entering there, but this…. This is what drowning feels like, an absolute immersion, all the more tortuous because the surface is mere inches above him.

But, as long as Michael has hold of him, it’s no closer than Heaven.

And the oil is starting to hurt.

Michael hefts him upwards, muttering in Enochian and those words burn in to Cas, like flames licking at the slick substance coating his body.

“Stop,” he gasps.

“Yield,” Michael says. “Why resist, Castiel? We both know the purpose you were made for. Accept it. Accept me.”

And though he knows the pain it’ll bring, Cas shakes his head.

“Never.”

Michael sighs. “We’re ageless, Castiel. And my patience is eternal.”

He pushes Cas under once again, holds him there.

Cas isn’t sure what hurts worse; the oil, or seeing Dean smiling at his pain.


End file.
